


I Just Knew That You Would Save Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Fear, General, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace went to thank her dads for saving her & her friends at the dance, She knew that things will be okay. What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	I Just Knew That You Would Save Us:

*Summary: Grace went to thank her dads for saving her & her friends at the dance, She knew that things will be okay. What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

After everything was said, & done, Charlie was still sleeping, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, were in bed after a long, & exhausting night, After what happened at the dance earlier that night.

 

“I am glad that everything is okay, & you are back in my arms safe, & sound”, The Former Seal said, as he shuddered at what could’ve happened earlier that night, as he cuddled up against him. Danny said, “Let’s not think about it, Me & Grace are here with you”, Steve knew that he was right. 

 

There was a knock on the door, “Danno, Pop ?”, Grace called out from behind the door. “Come on in, Monkey”, The Blond said with a smile, as he relaxed further into Steve. The Young Girl came in with a smile on her face. The Guys make room on the bed, so she could sit with them, She did just that, & relaxed in the middle of her father’s.

 

“Are you okay, Gracie ?”, Steve asked with concern. “Yeah, You doing okay, Monkey ?, You know that you can tell us anything, Right ?”, The Shorter Man said with encouragement, She said with a smile, “I know”, & there was a couple minutes of silence between them.

 

“I just wanted to thank you guys for saving us, I knew that things will be okay”, She indicated to Danny, as she said, “With Danno by my side”, & she said to Steve, “You working from the outside, to save us”, She kissed each man on the cheek, “I just knew that you would save us, I love you”, She said, as she left the room.

 

“We love you too”, The Couple said in unison, The Five-O Commander said, as they were alone, “That is one thing that we did right”, The Blond agreed, as he said this, leaning in for a kiss from his hunky man, “We sure did”, They declared their love with each other, & fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The End.


End file.
